


together, loki

by tothosegirls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothosegirls/pseuds/tothosegirls
Summary: peter has a desperate crush on loki. loki thinks peter is attractive n stuff happens





	together, loki

to loki, peter was just a really attractive avenger who he had been friendly with for months. and by attractive. loki meant really really attractive.

to peter, loki was the most beautiful person to exist. his luscious shoulder length hair and his luxurious eyes could make any man fall to his knees. it was true that peter had the most endearing crush on loki. and everyone knew that. except for loki.

 

the day started about as hectic as a normal day would in avengers tower. clint barton and natasha romanoff were busy training in the gym, thor was with bruce banner in the science lab with a very confused vision who was holding mjolnir, tony and steve were bickering over if the 30s coffee is better than 2019 coffee, loki was in his room trying to decide what new daggers he would like and peter hanging upside down in his room looking at presumably memes on his phone. 

 

loki was walking out of his room, satisfied with his new daggers. he looked about as extravagant and expensive as always. he wore his normal green and black garment laced with gold but somehow, it looked new every day. 

loki walked towards the kitchen, he was on a mission for what the midgardians call, ‘coffee’. he was about to round into the kitchen when he started to hear bickering. “No! when you try the coffee from my time you can judge it” came a voice only recognizable as captain america. ugh loki thought his happy-go-lucky voice makes me sick. he was about to wonder who he was fighting with until he heard “ steve you are liTERALLY THE OLDEST LIVING MAN FROM THE PLANET. HOW CAN I TASTE YOUR COfFEE IF IF DOESN’T EXIST ANYMORE?” ah, there it is loki thought, the voice was the usually smooth iron man. y’know what? loki thought i might just skip coffee this morning. 

peter was watching compilations of hamsters on youtube while hanging upside down. peter soon began to feel light headed and got down from the ceiling. he started to clothe himself in what he usually wore around the avengers tower. a hoodie and a t shirt with his webslingers as accessory. peter began walking towards the training arena for some early morning training. just as peter walked into the large arena that took up an entire level of the tower his breath caught. holy cow peter thought as he caught sight of loki. he was running on a treadmill but damn could he make it look good. peter started to panic as he realized too quickly that he stared at loki for too long. as peter diverted his eyes he heard a voice “like what you saw?” he turned his head to see the ever-cocky clint barton looking at him with amusement on his face. peter began blushing furiously and began thinking please don’t tell me you heard it please don’t tell me you heard it. peter turned around and saw to his relief that loki had earphones on. you got away with it this time, barton peter thought as he made his way towards the mannequins.

loki was finished his time on the treadmill and boy was he ready for a shower. loki started to make his way towards the door but he weirdly felt eyes on the back of his head. he turned around but all he could see was peter parker webbing up a mannequin and clint barton training with natasha romanoff. weird loki thought.

peter watched as loki left the room. he was completely fascinated by the way he so casually walked yet looked so pretty. peter felt his spidey senses tell him that loki was about to turn around and he quickly went back to webbing up mannequins. as soon as he heard the door click, he heard two voices snickering. he turned around and shot a quick glare at clint and nat before quickly running off to follow loki.

loki was walking down the corridor after getting off the elevator. he was walking rather slowly to his room. he was about to take another stride when he watched peter parker slowly fall down from the ceiling. upside down. he stopped just about where our eyes met “hi loki! whatcha doin?” oh great. terrifyingly handsome peter is here to annoy me “hello, peter. i am currently on my way to shower. i thought you were training?” 

peter felt a light blush appear on his cheek at loki’s mention of showers. he quickly responded with “yes. i was! but i was about to get some pop tarts from the kitchen. wanna join? it’s on the way to   
your room i think?” oh no peter thought i said that with much too much enthusiasm i need to follow up with something. “but if you can’t it’s fine mr.loki! sorry for disturbing your day” 

loki watched as peter hastily swung another web and hopped down the hallway. he didn’t even give me a chance to respond loki thought. loki shrugged and resumed his walk to his room. he walked in the door and sat down on his bed for a minute. wow loki thought his face was really close to mine. what just happened. 

peter headed back to his room as he was as red as a tomato. he quickly unlocked the door and locked it as quickly as he opened it. i really need to confront these feelings that i have for him. he doesn’t even know who i am. peter hopped in the shower and closed his eyes as he began thinking.

 

loki was in the shower when his thoughts started to happen i could never be with parker. he is much to perfect, much too pretty, much to happy.. everything i’m not. i need to leave him alone. 

peter got out of the shower and made his way to the kitchen as it was soon lunch time. he grabbed an apple from the basket and was confused as to why there was about 50 different brands of coffee sitting on the table. oh well. that’s a thought for another day peter thought as he walked towards the living room.

loki got out of the shower with a new mindset. do not let peter parker get close. loki went down to the living room as he wanted to watch a entertaining “tv show” that the midgardians call “sherlock”. it was quite funny how much the main character resembled Stephen Strange. just as loki sat down on the chair and turned on the tv. he began to hear footsteps and he began thinking to himself please don’t be tony and steve, please don’t he tony and steve to his luck, it wasn’t tony and steve. to his misfortune, it was peter parker.

peter saw loki on the main couch as soon as he walked in the room. peter walked towards the couch and plopped himself down on the couch “what are we watching?” he joked playfully as he glanced at loki.

“sherlock” loki said with no enthusiasm or any emotion in his voice. loki quickly turned on the show and started to watch it. constantly aware of every move or sound peter made beside him.

after the first season ended, loki was overwhelmed by the same thoughts as he did in the shower. except much worse. he quickly excused himself to peter and practically started running down the hall to his room and locked the door. loki sat on the ground with his back to the wall as he slowly felt a tear run down his cheek i’ll never be enough for him. never. i don’t deserve him and frankly i don’t think he deserves someone like me either. just by those thoughts loki had set off in a sob. 

peter was confused as to why loki had left so quickly. he started to walk towards loki’s room when he began to hear low sniffles and crying. peter picked up the pace until he was at the door of loki’s room. peter put his ear up against the door and found the source of the crying. peter hesitantly knocked on the door and said “lokes?” only about 5 seconds later did the door open to see loki, looking breathtaking as ever smiling happily at loki. he held the door with his left hand and that’s when peter realized what was going on. “loki” peter said softly “please stop with the illusion” peter watched as loki’s face went into shock then disappeared. peter walked more into the room and saw loki lying up against the wall with his legs tucked to his chest. 

loki wasn’t sure why he let the person who he was trying to avoid see him without illusions but he was sure as hell glad when he felt peter’s arms wrap slowly around him.

peter felt loki tense to his touch but slowly leaned into it. he could feel loki slowly start to wrap his arms around peter as he began to cry more. peter tightened his grip on loki as he let himself sink to the ground. they stayed like that for the night. both not wanting to let go of each other. both curious of the other. both wanting to be together.

loki woke up the next morning only with memories of him sobbing softly into peter’s chest. he still felt the protective arms of peter around him as he fully woke up. loki decided to stay like that until peter woke up. because honestly, he didn’t want that moment to end.

peter woke up and immediately checked on his company. he opened his eyes and saw loki looking up at him. “hey loki” peter said “what happened last night?” 

loki knew the dreaded question was going to happen at some point, but he just didn’t want to think about it at that moment of time.. “peter.” loki began “peter. i’ve liked you for the longest time and i’ve honestly never felt that bad about it before. you and i both know that i’m not the epitome of the word “fine” and i understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore after thi—-“

loki was cut off as peter softly laid his lips on his. “we’ll figure you out together, loki”


End file.
